Christian's Horny Day
by AlexinBrum
Summary: Christian is having one of those horny days. Fluffy smut.
1. Chapter 1

Christian was having one of those horny days. Sometimes he had a hungry day, where no matter what he ate, he was hungry again five minutes later. Sometimes he had a sleepy day, when even sitting down for a cuppa in the caf risked nodding off. Sometimes he had a bouncy day, when he couldn't sit still for a moment, when no amount of running or pumping iron seemed to wear him out and he would spend the evening bouncing restlessly round the flat, until an exasperated Syed ordered him to go out with Roxy and dance it off.

But today he'd woken before the alarm clock, lying on his back with a rock-hard hard-on and fading impressions of nubile limbs and massage oil in his sleep-fogged head. He closed his eyes and tried to recapture the dream, but it slipped away. In an attempt to get back to sleep, he rolled over onto his left side and admired the curved back and golden skin of his fiancee softly slumbering beside him. He shuffled over until their warm bodies were spooned closely together, draped his right arm over Syed's waist and intertwined their fingers. Christian closed his eyes and started to count sheep, but his proximity to Syed was not helping quell his desire. In fact, the gentle pressure of Syed's soft skin against his aching hard on was maddeningly distracting. After a while he realised that, for each sheep he counted, he had unconsciously been making gentle thrusts with his groin, rubbing his inflamed cock slowly against Syed's arse and increasing, rather than reducing, his need.

As Christian became aware of what he'd been doing, two things happened. Firstly, he realised he'd better get up and go for a shower - there was no way he was going to get back to sleep and to stay in bed would only mean disturbing Syed, who'd had a long day the day before and needed a good rest. Secondly, Syed moaned. A sleep-filled, lust-filled moan of contentment which sent a hot bolt of sexual desire through Christian's already tingling nerves and straight to his groin. All thoughts of getting out of bed were banished in an instant.

Instead, Christian pressed his body even tighter into Syed's and continued the slow, gentle thrusts, creating more friction as his hard cock snuggled deeper between Syed's buttocks. Although Syed still looked as if he was asleep, his body relaxed and his eyes closed, Christian could feel his heart beat faster and his breathing quicken. Christian released Syed's hand and moved his fingers down to Syed's crotch. As he suspected, he wasn't the only one with a hard-on. He gently cupped Syed's balls and massaged them slowly, in time with his gentle but insistent thrusts. Murmurs of contentment escaped Syed's lips and Christian pressed a soft, lingering kiss against his neck.

After several minutes of fondling and rubbing, Christian's desire was so heightened his cock was becoming painful and his need to be inside Syed almost desperate. Just as he was wondering how to move things on without breaking the mood, Syed showed that they were in sync, as usual, by gently lifting his right leg, granting access to his sensitive entrance. Christian gratefully maneuvered himself into position and began to push his cock slowly into Syed, using his right arm to help support Syed's leg and maintaining the same gentle thrusts as before, each time inching a little bit further in, encouraged by Syed's soft moans.

Once Christian's whole length was inside Syed's welcoming body, he paused to place another sensuous kiss on his hot neck. Then he began his slow thrusting again, rocking rhythmically in and out, luxuriating in the sensations created by the friction of their two bodies, pleasuring Syed's own cock with slow strokes of his hand, thrusting and stroking slowly enough to keep their desire building but at bay, in an almost hypnotic state of eroticism, the two of them as one, locked together, gently moving and moaning, eyes closed, lost in pleasure.

How long they lasted, Christian couldn't be sure, but eventually he felt his body begin to tingle, the heat begin to rise and his climax begin to build. He struggled to maintain the slowness of his thrusts and strokes as an almighty orgasm crashed through his whole body in a wave of heat and power that started in the tips of his toes and travelled all the way to his scalp, taking his breath away and blocking all coherent thoughts. He was vaguely aware of giving out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, and hearing the same from Syed, as his hand continued to pump and his groin continued to thrust until both their heart beats slowed and their breathing was almost back to normal.

Christian reluctantly withdrew from Syed and as he did so, Syed rolled over to face him and pulled Christian into a long, wet, sensuous kiss, their tongues circling as their hands roamed all over each other's sensitised bodies. Afterwards they lay with their foreheads touching, gazing into each other's eyes, hands entwined, no need for words. And then the alarm clock went off.

'Noooooo', cried Syed with a plaintive tone, as Christian sat up and reached over to silence the irritating beeping. 'Any chance we can ignore it?', although he already knew the answer.

''Fraid not, beautiful. Got a client in half an hour. And so have you."

Syed made a pouty face and Christian laughed. For a moment they held each other's gaze with smiling eyes, before Christian declared, 'Right, I'm going to shower. Don't you dare go back to sleep!' He jumped up from the bed, grabbed his towel and tried to replace his erotic thoughts with his client's training program. It didn't help that, coming out of the bathroom, he was greeted by the sight of Syed in his loose, cotton, almost transparent pyjama bottoms holding out a cup of coffee. Christian took the coffee, and Syed began to talk, but Christian was transfixed by Syed's groin, so familiar with Syed's body that he could picture in intimate detail what was hanging beneath the thin fabric, nestling against his leg, and how, if Christian only pulled the loose end of the cord around the waist, the trousers would fall easily to the floor and the hidden treasure would grow and harden, inviting Christian to touch it...

'Christian! You're not even listening. It's considered polite to look at people's faces when they're talking to you, not...down there!'

'I can't help it babe.' He put his neglected coffee down and encircled Syed's waist with his arms, rubbing their crotches together. 'I'm having one of those horny days.'

Syed's lips formed a seductive smile. 'Well, I'm certainly not complaining about this morning, but you're going to have to keep him', he gestured down with his eyes, 'in check until this evening. We've both got clients all day, and I don't want you looking at _them_ like you're looking at _me_ right now.'

'We could call in sick.'

'If we called in sick every time you were feeling horny, we'd be bankrupt within a month.' He gave Christian a peck on the lips and pulled out of their embrace. 'Now, drink your coffee, put some clothes on and get to work. I'll see you tonight.'


	2. Chapter 2

As Christian pulled on his tracksuit he could hear Syed in the shower. Before he realised it, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, one sock on and the other hanging in his stationary hand as he imagined Syed's glistening skin and soapy hands, suds running down his chest and water caressing the smooth curve of his arse. Catching himself daydreaming, and a bulge growing in his crotch, Christian shook his head and had a sharp word with himself, 'Christian Clark, snap out of it and focus on your clients. If you don't, this is going to be a very long and potentially quite embarrassing day.'

He finished dressing and left the flat before Syed finished his shower. The sight of his hot boyfriend emerging from the steamy bathroom in nothing but a small towel was the sort of image that Christian just didn't need right now.

Christian had back-to-back clients all morning, mostly on 30 or 45 minute programs, the scheduled breaks just enough time to grab a coffee or pop back to the flat for fitness equipment. Even so, he was finding it very difficult to keep his mind from wandering. Everything he said seemed full of innuendo - pump harder, give me more, don't stop - usually said without thinking, but today all his stock phrases seemed loaded. They conjured up a variety of images from past sexual encounters where the words had been uttered with far less innocent intentions. 'What is wrong with me today?' Christian asked himself in disbelief as his client's panting and heavy breathing took his mind straight back to a rather energetic shower with Syed the previous week and, for the umpteenth time, Christian had to quickly refocus his attention on the sweaty, overweight, out-of-shape man in front of him in order to reduce the stirring in his tracksuit bottoms. As soon as the client had left, Christian jogged back to the flat, threw himself on the bed and replayed in his mind some of his and Syed's intimate moments as he pleasured himself, coming hard and fast. 'That'll sort you out for the rest of the day', he thought to himself.

But things were still the same, and Christian began to long for lunchtime. Syed had a client booked so couldn't eat with him, but he needed a respite from the constant battle to keep his mind on the job. At least alone, back at the flat, he could revel in his sexual fantasies and plan how he and Syed could make the most of the evening. Just as he was finishing up with his final client of the morning, he felt his mobile vibrate as a message came through.

'My lunchtime appointment just cancelled. Fancy lunch at the flat? ;-) xxx'

Christian quickly typed an emphatic 'YES!', waved his client off and jogged home with a big grin on his face. He threw his keys down on the table, walked over towards the kitchen and started stretching his arms and legs, partly as a warm down from a hard morning of training, but mostly because he was restless with lust and anticipation. Syed didn't want lunch any more than Christian did - if he'd wanted to eat he would have suggested the Vic. Food was definitely not top of the agenda.

Christian heard Syed's keys in the lock. As the door opened Christian was half way across the room, and Syed barely had time to close it behind him before their mouths were locked together in a rough, lustful kiss, their hands tearing at clothing and the flat filled with loud moans and groans. Within seconds they were both naked, hands roaming, teeth biting, tongues searching, crotches rubbing together and desire building. Christian sank to his knees, fervently licking and kissing a path down Syed's chest, sucking at his nipples and stroking his skin. Taking Syed's cock deep into his mouth, Christian fondled Syed's buttocks as he passionately sucked and licked, feeling Syed bucking his hips, gently at first, then faster and harder as Christian's tongue worked its magic around the head, up and down the shaft, one finger pushing in and out of Syed's entrance, drawing increasingly frequent moans from Syed's open mouth. As Syed climaxed, he gripped Christian's head in his hands and increased his thrusts, groaning loudly and forcing Christian to keep sucking and swallowing until his thrusts stilled and his breathing calmed. Christian released Syed's cock and stood up, placing his hands on either side of Syed's head and kissing him hard and deep, letting Syed taste himself on Christian's tongue. They broke their kiss and smiled breathlessly at each other.

'Your turn', growled Syed, and knelt in front of Christian's hard cock, licking his lips as he gazed up into Christian's smiling, lust-filled eyes. He slowly, teasingly, opened his mouth and extended his tongue, then licked lazily around Christian's engorged head, moving in bit by bit, continuing to circle his hot, wet tongue around the shaft as he took Christian in, deeper and deeper. When he had Christian's full length in his mouth, he began to suck and lick as he moved his face backwards and forwards, keeping his eyes locked with Christian's. This was Christian's favourite sight in the world - the man loved beyond all reason, naked and on his knees, gazing adoringly into Christian's eyes as he hungrily filled his mouth and throat with Christian's cock. As Syed licked and sucked and stroked, Christian felt his orgasm build. Grabbing Syed's head, he began pumping into his mouth and throat until his climax shook his body and he came with a groan, Syed swallowing and licking him clean. When Christian's grip on Syed's head softened into a caress, Syed stood, wrapped his arms around Christian's waist and kissed his lips lovingly.

'Better now?'

'Much. Thanks.'

'Pleasure. Thank you too.' They both grinned.'Tough day?'

'You have no idea.'

'Oh really? Think you're the only one who has trouble concentrating after this morning's effort?'

'It's all the sweating and panting. Makes me think of you.'

'Ha ha. Try naked flesh and massage oil.'

'Now, there's a thought.'

'Well hold that thought for tonight. If we're going to get any actual lunch this lunchtime then we'd better put some clothes on and see if there's anything in the fridge.'

'I'm only hungry for one thing. You.' growled Christian as he started kissing down Syed's neck.

'That is _such_ a cheesy line.'

Christian chuckled. 'That doesn't mean it's not true.'

'Well tough, because I _am_ hungry. For _food_. So you'll just have to survive until this evening.'

Syed released Christian's waist, gave him a peck on the nose and bent down to search for his discarded clothes.

'Spoilsport', returned Christian, as he slapped Syed's arse and strutted, grinning, to the bedroom to get a fresh tracksuit.

Yet despite their lunchtime fun, Christian soon found the familiar desires resurfacing. One client had a t-shirt just like one Syed had once worn in a particularly hot bout of clothes-on sex; one mentioned needing a shower when she got home, which brought up a whole plethora of dirty memories; another just had big brown eyes, and Christian couldn't help thinking about Syed's eyes earlier that day, filled with love and desire, gazing adoringly up at him while devouring his cock. Admitting defeat, Christian popped back to the flat and picked up a clip board and used it to hide his embarrassment while he tried to think of anything to reverse the swelling in his trousers. Twice, out of sheer desperation and very reluctantly, he even resorted to imagining Zainab in her underwear. 'Christian Clarke, you have officially achieved a new low', he thought to himself. The end of the day really couldn't come fast enough.

Finally, Christian waved his last client goodbye and breathed a sigh of relief. He may have been a bubbling cauldron of erotic fantasies all day, but he had at least managed to maintain a veneer of professionalism with his clients. At last he could go home and spend the rest of the evening acting out all those fantasies with his gorgeous fiancee.

But then came an unexpected text from Syed.


	3. Chapter 3

'Crisis at work. Not home til late. Don't wait up. Sorry. x'

Christian stared at the phone in disbelief. Reading the text again - and again - it mysteriously still said the same thing. What crisis could there possibly be at the salon that would need Syed to stay all evening? Christian racked his brains but couldn't think of a single catastrophe, no matter how unlikely, that was serious enough to need Syed to stay for hours, but not serious enough for him to ask for Christian's help or call the emergency services. Christian knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it, he was really angry. A whole afternoon of suppressing his feelings, fighting his own body, resorting to that stupid clipboard, even subjecting himself to those horrible images of Syed's mother, counting down the long, slow minutes knowing that once the working day was over he could go home and release all that tension into Syed's inviting body. Syed knew this, knew what Christian was like on days like this, knew that he didn't just _want_ sex, he _needed_ it. To deliberately withhold that inviting body, all evening, without explanation. Well, that was just downright selfish. Inconsiderate. Thoughtless. Wasn't Christian respectful and supportive of Syed's needs? During Ramadan, didn't Christian support Syed by going without daytime sex for a whole month? And when Syed's brother needed a place to stay, didn't Christian go without night time sex for days while he and his wife slept on the sofa? And now, when Christian needed sex, where was Syed? Abandoning him for Tanya Branning and that stupid salon. Well, he wasn't standing for it. At the very least, Syed owed him an explanation. With a vague sense that he was probably being unreasonable and ridiculous, but too wound up to care, Christian strode angrily over towards Booty ready to release all his pent up tension in a good, old fashioned argument.

But on arriving at the salon he found it all locked up, lights off and the closed sign on the door. Christian was puzzled. Perhaps they were upstairs. He called Syed's number and pressed his ear to the glass door. Christian couldn't hear the familiar ringtone coming from the salon and when it went to voicemail he hung up. Definitely not in the salon. Anger turned to concern and Christian's forehead contracted into a frown. Was Syed lying? No, he wouldn't do that. He must be with Tanya somewhere else. So Christian strode over to Tanya's house and rang the bell, tapping his fingers impatiently on his thigh while he waited for someone to answer. Greg came the door, Oscar in his arms. No, Tanya wasn't in, she was out at the Vic with her sister. No, he hadn't seen Syed. Christian strode to the Vic. There was Tanya, drinking with her sister. No, no crisis at the salon. Just a normal day at work. They'd closed up at 5pm and Syed had left as normal. No, she hadn't seen him since.

Now Christian was not just confused, he was worried. Syed had lied. And Syed never lied. Syed was avoiding him. Why would he do that? Had Christian done something to hurt him, annoy him, push him away? No, everything had been fine at lunchtime, and all he'd done since then was train clients. Could someone have stirred up trouble? Syed's parents, perhaps? That could be it. There had been another Masood family melt down and Syed was lying to keep the peace, or protect Christian, or to avoid questions. What if Zainab had changed her mind about supporting the adoption? What if Syed was changing his mind about the engagement? Worry turned to panic as Christian contemplated marching over to the Masood house and demanding to know what was going on.

But he steadied himself. He'd learned the hard way that barging in without thinking was not the way to handle Syed's family dramas. Hard as it was, he should just go home and wait. Wait for Syed to come to him. Because he would. He knew he would. He gave himself a mental slap and reminded himself that Syed was happy, happier than he'd ever been. They were solid, engaged, planning a family and if something was happening, Syed would come home and tell him all about it in his own time. 'Patience, Christian', he repeated to himself as a silent mantra. 'Trust and patience.' He ordered a vodka, necked it, took a deep breath and left the pub. Patience did not come easily to him.

However, on opening the door to the flat, all his worries melted away, his frown became a smile and the stirring in his groin came back with a vengeance. The flat was in darkness, except for the bed, which was glowing in the soft light of a dozen candles. Low, seductive music was playing and the heady scent of incense hung in the air. On the red satin sheets was a large tray, piled high with an array of edible treats - carrot batons, bread sticks, humous, melon cubes, grapes, strawberries, cup cakes and a large tub of chocolate ice cream - all perfect finger food for feeding to a lover. And what a lover. There, next to the tray, lay Syed. Naked, dark skin bathed in candle light, ebony curls framing those mesmerising eyes, soft lips slightly parted as he bit down sensuously on a strawberry. Christian's eyes drank in the firm muscles of his chest, the dark line of hair running down towards his groin and his toned legs, casually laid over one another as he reclined on the bed. And in the centre, his beautiful cock, flaccid to begin with, but as Christian's eyes lingered lustily on it, beginning to stir and grow. Christian felt his breathing become shallow, his heart beat faster and his body buzz with anticipation.

Syed swallowed the strawberry. 'You took your time.'

Christian threw his keys down, shrugged off his tracksuit top and kicked off his trainers, all the time keeping his eyes riveted on the hypnotic scene in front of him. 'Someone sent me on a wild goose chase.'

'Had to keep you out of the way somehow. Didn't think it would take you that long though. I had Tanya primed in the Vic just in case you decided to go for a drink instead of coming home.'

'You are a very devious, very clever and very sexy man, Syed Masood.'

'Why thank you, Mr Clarke.'

'But you know, your plan nearly backfired. I almost ended up going round to your parents'.'

Syed looked genuinely horrified. 'You didn't?'

'I did. Almost. But then I changed my mind and came here instead. I have a horrible feeling you are a good influence on me.'

'Well, that's certainly not my intention tonight. What are you still doing all the way over there? Get over here and exert your bad influence, or I may have to start without you.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

'Watch me.' And Syed brought his hand to his now swollen cock and started to stroke it slowly, up and down.

Christian's eyes darkened with lust and he moved sensuously across the room towards the bed, peeling off his clothes while keeping his eyes glued to the continuing movement of Syed's hand.

'Dinner can wait,' he said, as he lifted the tray carefully and put it on the bedside table. Lying down next to Syed, their bodies almost touching, he gently took Syed's hand and placed it on his own cock, putting his own hand where Syed's had been. As they stroked each other, they kissed, a long and sensuous kiss, becoming deeper and more passionate as the rhythm of their hands increased. As their moans became louder and their needs more urgent, Syed let go of Christian's cock and pushed Christian onto his back. Straddling his thighs, Syed took hold of Christian's length again and pumped it up and down a few times before shuffling further up Christian's body until his hole was hovering just above Christian's erection. Inching slowly down, Syed guided Christian's cock until it was completely buried inside him, then he began rocking back and forth, letting Christian slide in and out of him, as he once again took hold of his own length and pumped it in time with his rocking movements. Christian, hypnotised by the sight of Syed riding him, eyes closed, mouth open and cheeks flushed with lust, thrust his groin upwards to increase the movement in and out of his lover's body. Groans of pleasure and the sound of flesh on flesh drowned out the background music as their movements became more and more frenzied until Syed came, covering Christian's chest in hot spunk and tipping Christian over the edge into his own toe curling orgasm. Syed threw himself down next to Christian, panting and breathless.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal, Christian wiped his sticky chest with a tissue, then propped himself up on his elbow and gazed lovingly at Syed, who turned his head, returning his adoring gaze.

'Sy?' Christian tucked a curl behind Syed's ear.

'Yes, Clarkey.'

'You do know I'm only marrying you because of the sex, don't you?'

'Oh, sure. Me too. It's all just about the sex. We're just way too different to ever have a meaningful relationship.'

'Absolutely. There's the whole Muslim thing for a start.'

'Not to mention your drinking.'

'And the cultural stuff. All that spicy food and traditional clothes and films that last five hours.'

'And we definitely can't overlook the fact that I'm young and you're, what is it again? Nearly forty? Fifty?'

'Oi! Watch it mister. It's not too late to call it off.' Christian began ticking Syed, who giggled and writhed about like a child.

'No, stop it, get off! OK, OK, you're still young, you're in your prime. You can't be more than twenty one. Twenty two at most.'

Christian stopped tickling, lay down on his back and pulled Syed into a hug instead, Syed's head nestled in its favourite place against his chest, their arms wrapped tenderly around each other.

'Better. But this engagement is now hanging by a thread.'

They snuggled even closer together and just lay, smiling, in peaceful silence. Suddenly the mood was broken by the sudden rumbling of Christian's stomach. They both laughed, untangled their limbs and shuffled into a sitting position, propping themselves up with pillows.

'Come on then, pass that tray over. I spent ages, and nearly lost a finger, chopping up all that stuff. Plus, if I'm going to rescue this rocky relationship, we both need to replenish our energy.'

Chuckling, Christian picked up the food and placed the tray carefully so it was balanced between them, half on his leg and half on Syed's. He popped a grape into his mouth, then held out a cube of melon for Syed, who took it with his lips and sucked it in, chewed briefly then swallowed. Syed then put a strawberry in his own mouth and leaned over, inviting Christian to bite into it, which he did, strawberry juice staining both their lips. And so it went on until most of it was gone, by which time both Syed and Christian were quite sticky - lips, fingers, necks, arms, chests and even eyelids wearing the residue of various foodstuffs that had been smeared on and licked off.

'Had enough?' Syed asked.

'Yep. Totally stuffed.' replied Christian, 'Thank you, babe. That was amazing.'

Christian put the now empty tray back on the bedside table and they instinctively shuffled back into their snuggling position, arms and legs wrapped round each other once more.

After a few comfortable minutes, Christian looked down at his lover's face with a thoughtful expression.

'Sy?'

'Yes Christian?' Syed anticipated one of his fiancee's random musings about their forthcoming wedding. He'd already vetoed the stripper and the rainbow flags and was still concerned that Christian hadn't fully given up on the idea of matching pink tuxedoes.

'I _really_ need a shower.'


	4. Chapter 4

Syed's lips curled into a smile. 'I think I probably do too.'

'Well, perhaps we should shower together. Purely for environmental reasons you understand. It would be shame to waste water.'

'Yeah, right, I know how much you care about the environment.'

Christian, grinning, slid out from under Syed, stood up next to the bed and offered his outstretched hand. Syed, Christian's grin reflected in his own beaming smile, knelt up on the bed, took Christian's hand and let himself be dragged out across the mattress.

Christian led Syed into the bathroom and turned on the shower, waited for the water to reach the right temperature then stepped in, pulling Syed after him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as they stood in the jet of water, streams running down their arms, legs and faces as their hearts beat faster. Christian could never get enough of Syed wet and naked. Somehow the shine from the water seemed to emphasise the taut muscles of his chest, the smooth caramel of his skin, the darkness of his hair. Breaking their kiss to reach for the shower gel, Christian poured some into his hands and rubbed it on Syed's chest, working up a lather which ran down his torso and clung to the dark hair of his crotch.

Syed, pushing his now wet hair back from his face, stood in the warm cascade of water and watched Christian's ministrations with a contented smile. He relaxed into the sensation of Christian stroking, massaging, caressing every inch of him with firm and tender soapy hands. He felt so safe, so loved, so wanted, so cherished. He suddenly felt quite overcome with a wave of emotion, wanting to sob with despair, scream with frustration and dance with joy all at once. And yet here he was - sodden, naked and helpless in the shower. At that moment Christian rose from washing Syed's calves and as Christian's face become level with his once more, Syed did the only thing he could and grabbed Christian's head, pulling him into a ferocious kiss, desperately trying to give physical expression to the sudden swell of emotions he felt.

Christian was momentarily taken aback, feeling the desperation and urgency in his kiss. He soon returned it, grasping and clinging, responding eagerly to its raw power. Their lighthearted fumble in the shower had become something else, something darker, something deep and serious and tinged with sadness. They clung to each other as if clinging onto life itself.

In his water-soaked, soap-addled, passion-filled muddle of a head, Christian was reminded of the early days of their relationship. Not the very early days when he was still enjoying the naughtiness of their elicit trysts, but later, when it was no longer just sex on the menu, but cups of tea, watching TV, cuddles, chatting, cooking meals together. A time when they both knew, even if they hadn't admitted it yet, that this was love. A time when they were both immensely happy, but also immensely sad, because their bubble of bliss was limited - limited in space to Christian's flat, and limited in time as the date of Syed's wedding lurched ominously closer.

But now things were so very different - they held hands in the Square, kissed in the pub, were going to spend the rest of their lives together. So why did it feel the same, Christian wondered, as Syed's hands clung tightly around his neck. Why, when everything was so good, had the fear suddenly returned?

Both desperate for air, they broke their kiss, but their bodies remained pressed tightly together, foreheads touching, hands in each other's hair, eyes locked as they panted for breath, water still cascading down their heaving chests.

As their breathing stilled, Christian was the first to regain the power of speech, although all he could manage was, 'Wow.'

Syed laughed. 'Yeah. Wow', he said with a grin.

Their hands moved downwards to encircle each other's waists, Christian shutting off the water on the way.

'Where did that come from?'

'I dunno. I just... I wanted... I felt...'

'Like the old days?'

'Yeah, like the old days. Weird. I wonder why. I mean, back then it was, well, you know what it was like. Hiding and lying and feeling trapped and guilty. It's nothing like that now.'

'I sincerely hope not! Unless you've got a secret boyfriend you're hiding from me.'

'Well, now that you mention it...'

'Oi!' Christian slapped Syed's wet bum with a playful hand. 'Don't even joke about it!'

'As if you leave me with any energy for anyone else. Not after a day like today.'

'I hope you're not complaining!'

'Certainly not. But I'd quite like to get out of this shower cubicle now, if it's OK with you.'

Christian chuckled, released Syed's waist and gave him a peck on the lips. 'Permission granted.'

* * *

><p>An hour later they were curled up on the sofa, wrapped in dressing gowns and each other's arms. Christian was laughing at and commenting on some reality show, while Syed's forehead was furrowed. He was thinking about something, mulling it over, turning it round until his thoughts were concrete enough to put into words.<p>

'Christian?'

'Yes, oh Thoughtful One,' he smiled as he turned off the TV.

Syed's frown melted away. 'You know me too well.'

'It's true. I do. Yet you remain an eternal mystery to me. After all, I have no clue what's been going round in your head all evening, or what you're about to come out with. But I'm all ears.'

'About earlier. Reminding us of before. I think I know why.'

'Yeah?'

'Well, back then, I was so happy when I was with you, but at the same time so scared of being found out, and so sad because I knew that one day I would have to give you up.'

'Mmm.'

'Now, it's different, but it's still the same.'

'Nope, now you've lost me.'

'Well, I'm really happy. The happiest I've ever been. Happier than I ever thought I could be.'

'Me too, babe.' They shared a brief kiss before Syed continued.

'But, the thing is, that means I'm even more scared than I was before. Not of being found out, obviously, but of losing you. Losing this. The happier I am, the more I have to lose. And when I think about not having this, not having you, I get so scared I can hardly breathe.'

Christian held Syed tightly, showing him that he understood, that he'd felt this fear too.

'And I think that's where the sadness comes from too. Christian, you and me, what we have - one lifetime just isn't enough. One day this wonderful life we have together will end. In a hundred years there'll be nothing, it'll be as if we never were, and all this love, this passion, this happiness, everything we have, it'll all be gone. And that's really sad. It's like seeing a beautiful butterfly land on a flower and realising that in just a couple of days they will both have faded and died and been forgotten.'

'So which one am I - the butterfly or the flower?'

'Christian! I'm trying to be serious here and you're making jokes. I don't know why I bother trying to talk to you.'

Syed tried to get up and flounce off, but Christian held him tight.

'OK, OK, I'm sorry, babe. I do understand, honestly. And I do know what you mean. But there's nothing we can do about it. Yes, one day we will both be dead and no-one will ever know just how good that blow job you gave me at lunch time really was.'

Syed rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop his lips curling into a smirk.

'It just means we have to live every moment, and make the most of the time we do have, and just grab every opportunity to enjoy it while it lasts. Agreed?'

'Agreed.'

'So, I believe the best thing to do would be to stop worrying about a future that neither of us can control and get your gorgeously sexy self over to our obscenely large king sized bed for an expert lesson in extreme love-making.'

Syed stood up, pulling Christian to his feet.

'Christian Clarke, you are insatiable. But luckily, so am I. And I've just thought of something particularly wicked. Unfortunately it does require one of my special massage oils so, while I nip over to the salon, you can arrange your own gorgeously sexy self on our obscenely large bed and imagine what I'm going to do to you when I get back.'

Syed quickly threw on some clothes, gave Christian a slow, lustful kiss full of promise, then bolted as fast as he could down the road to the salon.

In the meantime, Christian re-lit the candles, refreshed the incense, re-started the music, threw off his dressing down and slid under the sheets to await his eager lover. Despite Syed's previous lack of experience, he had learnt a lot from Christian and had grown increasingly confident in the bedroom. The massage course had been the icing on the cake and when his dextrous fingers were coated in oil, Syed became surprisingly inventive. Christian chuckled at his frustrations earlier in the day. Thank goodness he had no clients booked tomorrow - he wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

Ten minutes later Syed burst through the door.

'I'm really sorry it took so long. Jodie must have put it away and I...'

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight in front of him. Christian, curled up, mouth slightly open, fast asleep. He looked so beautiful that Syed thought his heart would burst.

He quietly put down the bottle of massage oil, shrugged off the clothes he had thrown on so hastily, blew out the candles, slowly turned the music down then off and climbed under the duvet. He lay for a moment listening to Christian's slow, deep breaths. It was hard to believe this peaceful sleeper was the same man who had pounced on him at lunch time, or had fucked him ferociously earlier that evening. Even more incredibly, he, Syed Masood, had actually managed to wear him out. Syed felt rather proud of himself. He'd always felt he was playing catch-up where sex was concerned, but being able to satisfy Christian to the point of exhaustion, and on one of his horny days, well, that was the sexual equivalent of winning an Olympic gold. This was definitely something he would have to remind Christian about on a regular basis.

He watched Christian sleep for a few more minutes, then felt a yawn escape reluctantly from his own mouth. The expression didn't seem in any way adequate to express how he felt about the amazing man lying next to him, but he whispered it anyway:

'I love you.'

Then Syed closed his eyes, and slept.


End file.
